Black Orc
Archetype: Tank Special Mechanic: Brawling Black Orcs are the Greenskin Tank class. Black Orcs love a good brawl, and always manage to get into the thick of them. Their onslaught of attacks allow Black Orcs to press forward into the fray with a continuous flow of strikes, unlocking more abilities with each successive blow. Specialty The Black Orc is the definitive dirty fighter. Besides being both tough as hardened leather and strong as an ox, the Black Orc employs a wide variety of dirty tricks in combat. To the Black Orc, winning is everything, and he will do anything in his power to accomplish his goal. The special dirty attacks of the Black Orc cause various state effects in opponents, knocking them down, stunning them or otherwise disabling their ability to fight. They can set up combo attacks using a sequence of buildersfollowed by a finishing attack. Black Orcs also employ taunt abilities to draw the attention of foes to themselves and away from the other players fighting with them. Mastery Path of Da' Brawler A master of this path believes that the best way to win a fight is through choppin' the other guy into little pieces quickly. He scoffs at the thought of using a shield, since that just makes it harder to swing a massive Big Choppa around, and he doesn't need anything getting between him and his choppin'! This mastery is the Black Orc DPS tree and has special attacks designed for using Great Weapons. Black Orcs that walk the path of Da' Brawler sacrifice defence and opt for a more offensive role. Path of Da' Toughest A specialist in this path sees the wisdom in using a massive shield and taking care to defend himself against attacks - after all, while choppin' is grand fun, living through the fight so that he can do some more choppin' later is an appealing prospect as well. This is the Black Orc tanking tree and has specialized attacks requiring a shield. Those that walk the path of Da' Toughest shrug off attacks with ease while they wade through the enemy forces. Path of Da' Boss If there's one thing that an Orc Boss can do better than anyone, it's yelling at those who aren't as big as him. A specialist in this path has had long practice at yelling, shouting, and encouraging his group to fight onwards and be strong - although it's still a point of military debate whether the Orc's allies are actually inspired to press forward and fight, or whether they're simply trying to get the Orc to stop his deafening bellows and reeking breath. This mastery focuses on buffs to the Black Orc and his companions and for those Black Orcs with more utility in mind. Abilities Main Article: Black Orc Abilities The Black Orc has a total of 27 career Actions, 15 Tactics and 9 Morale abilities. Read more and get lists in the main article. Return of Reckoning Changes Changes: * Down Ya Go is available at 9pts in Toughest Category:Classes Category:Black Orc Category:Greenskin